There are many application programs developed by using a virtual engine on a mobile terminal. Especially, there are many application programs developed by using a three-dimensional virtual engine, for example, a virtual reality (VR) application program, a three-dimensional map program, a first-person shooting (FPS) game, and a multiplayer online battle arena game (MOBA).
A three-dimensional virtual engine commonly used at present is a Unity engine. Using an example in which an application program is an FPS game application program developed by the Unity engine, when a user uses the FPS game application program, several virtual keys are displayed on a user interface (UI), and the user presses the virtual key to control a game character to move forward, move back, turn around, fire, and perform another action.
Although some mobile terminals are equipped with a pressure touchscreen, the current Unity engine cannot directly support a pressure touch function. Consequently, an application program developed based on the Unity engine cannot be controlled by using a pressure touch technology.